Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating purchase using gesture.
Related Art
With modern technology, consumers have access to various marketplaces and merchants to make purchases. For example, goods and products are made available to consumers via not only brick-and-mortar stores but also online stores. Nevertheless, there remains some friction in making a purchase, e.g., between when a product or service is presented to a consumer to when the product or service is purchased by the consumer. For example, when a consumer hears a song on a radio and wishes to purchase a digital copy of the song, the consumer has to identify the song and find a merchant that offers the song for sale. The consumer also has to visit the merchant to pay for the song. These additional steps may hinder the consumer from making a purchase. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that helps facilitate these additional steps in making a purchase.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.